The Only One I Can Trust
by TaurusBabyEE
Summary: Tasha goes to the only person she can trust to take the pain away from everything that Ghost ruined.


Tasha POV

Ghost gets out today I need you and Tommy at the courthouse looking like the loving and caring family that you are Proctor said to me. Okay anything else I asked wanting the call to be over now. Yeah that is all thanks Tasha see you soon he said before hanging up. Shaking my head, I tried to calm myself down before texting Tommy that I was on the way to his house. The kids were still at school so after we pick James up and drop him off at wherever he needs to go, I can pick up the kids.

When I left the house to get to Tommy it was around 12 pm, I got to his place around 12:15 pm. I sent a quick text telling him I was downstairs. He got in the passenger seat quickly to escape the cool breeze of the New York air after he came downstairs. Driving to the courthouse it all began to sink in that Ghost was arrested for murder, the kids hate Angela, Ghost truly kept fucking Angela, I fucked Shawn as a revenge thing on ghost and I am still hurting, my marriage is still over, and I had been relying on Tommy to keep me sane.

Tash, you good Tommy said looking me over. Yeah Tommy I'm good just thinking about how everything changed. I know that you have forgiven me T, but I should have kept in mind that I am loyal to you and the kids as much as I am or was to Ghost Tommy said while staring at me. When we pulled up to the front of the Court House Proctor and James along with some other guy walked out.

As me and tommy got out of the car I walked to his right but two paces behind him we both stood to the side not wanting all the press on us. Proctor was in the middle of explaining to the press why James was free and how he didn't do it when he caught me and Tommy and wrapped up the conference.

Angela and her team walked out and in a rush avoiding the press. She nodded at me and kept walking. Jamie approached me and Tommy giving Tommy a hug before he pulled me to him and kissed me. I used to feel sparks when he kissed me but now it was nothing no spark, no love just empty and plain.

We all walked back to my car I had bought it with my own money. Tommy got in the back and Jamie sat in the passenger seat. When did you get a Tesla, Jamie asked? A month ago, Tommy went with me to pick it up I said in response. Where am I taking, you I added? We must look like the loving couple so the penthouse he said. Tommy, you coming with or I asked. Nah I got business in Chicago so I should go get ready he responded. Dropping him off I checked the time and saw it was almost 1:30 pm. I need to go pick up the kids so I guess you can come with me for that said coldly. I should've been honest with you form the beginning T about Angela, the accounts, truth he started but I cut him off with a hand before stating it is fine I understand I may not like it but I get it you love her and I should have supported your dream of going straight more but I just did not know how you were going to cut out Ghost and what that would mean I said while parking in front of the school. Fifteen minutes of silence passed when the school finally let out and the kids got in the back seat before realizing it was their dad and not Tommy in the front. Daddy I missed you Raina said while Tariq just nodded and put his headphones on. I missed you to and your brother he said. I was happy when we got to the house and inside I could go to a room away from him.

What's for dinner mom Tariq asked heading to the kitchen for a snack. I am going to order pizza for dinner I said to the kids who looked at me like I was crazy. Raina was sitting at the table or we can go see Uncle Tommy she said. He is busy sweetie I said while pulling out hidden take out menus. But I am home now Jamie said. For how long Tariq asked? How long until you go back to Angela and hurt us all over again he added. Tariq I said while trying to find the words to calm him down. No he is just back because she arrested him after this he is going to go back to her Tariq said. I saw James began to get angry. Alright I think we all need to cool off so kids homework get to it Raina I will call okay I added before pointing to their rooms. How dare he speak to me like that what the hell is going on Jamie said.

He realized that everything he thought was true turned out to be a lie and he is reacting to it just give him some time he is hurting so you can't just come back and think everything is the same I said before heading to my room to take a well needed nap.

My eyes were barely closed when I heard James come in and sit on the bed. What the hell have I done he asked aloud but I didn't respond. I just drifted off into what I thought would be a peaceful sleep instead it was a nightmare nothing but Jamie and Angela destroying my family all over again.


End file.
